creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
__NOWYSIWYG__ i Do not understand what 'Quality' I have no met, seroiusly i have seen pastas containing 6 words make it through so i would like to know why and lodge an appeal to reinstate my pasta.Thank you and i understand your desision will be just.p.s i have lost 2 good pastas and 1 crap one ~<---- :Automatically denied for not following the deletion appeal guidelines above. :Mystreve (talk) 16:49, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Appeal for the story "Baba Yaga." To whom this may concern; Good morning! First I would like to thank you for taking the time to read this- I am a relatively new writer on the CP Wiki, although I have been reading stories here for some time now. Last night I posted my first story, "Baba Yaga," only to learn that less than an hour later it was deleted and was not informed as to why. I spoke with Mystreve, one of the admins on here, and he was kind enough to tell me that it looked like there were grammatical errors to the story- which was likely why it was taken down. I am looking through my saved version of the story now and attempting to fix these errors- but I would like to know if I can Appeal for the updated and corrected version of the story to be allowed back up and critique'd on the writer's workshop once I have finished editing it? Thank you very much for your time. ~ <3 Fall3nD011 (talk) 18:52, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :Once again, please make the necessary corrections and post your story on this ---> link for review. Don't take the red denial above the wrong way; it doesn't mean the new revision of your story will ultimately be denied if you post it to the main site. You don't need to ask for permission to post your story on the Writer's Workshop either. That's what it is there for. Hope that helps. Thanks! -- Mystreve (talk) 19:13, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Hello I just wrote A New Look On Life, and it depicted a harsh reality, specifically towards "HUMANITY" The story is considered thought provoking, and the person who put it up for deletion did not leave any room for thought in between opening it and reviewing it. I feel this may be a very intriguing story, so re-open it and allow the readers freedom to view the material as they see fit. Thank you for your time. :Automatically denied for not following the deletion appeal guidelines above. Please re-read them and try again. :Mystreve (talk) 00:52, June 8, 2014 (UTC) The Plaster Ok i made a mistake with the other appeal but I didnt have a chance to see the guidlines.But I would like to lodge another appeal. Dear adminastrators, I do not understand what 'quality ' Standards I have broken. This is the 2nd pasta I have lost to 'quality standards'.Maybe I am too young to understand, because i do not get why i have lost this pasta; but i do not expect an explanation.I would like You to reconsider what I have done wrong.Thank you and I will be watching this space Eagle7377 (talk) 08:31, June 7, 2014 (UTC)--Eagle7377 (talk) 08:31, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :Looking over your story, I can see a number of spacing (Failure to put spaces to separate sentences.), some punctuation, grammatical, and capitalization errors. Also there are some phrasing/wording issues. ("The next morning I saw all of my plasters were missing.ALL of them and the blood that had bled was smeared all over my pyjamas." (SIC)) :Onto the story, there are some cliches at play here. The number 666 has become some overused that it really detracts from the story. The story could also benefit from some fleshing out and description. As it stands, the story seems to jump from scene to scene with little to no build-up. The protagonist goes to sleep, sees 6:66 on his clock and wakes up in blood with little to ramp up the tension. :With the punctuation, spacing, capitalization, grammatical errors, and the issue with the story, I gotta say that I agree with Mystreve's decision that the story wasn't up to Quality Standards :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 08:50, June 7, 2014 (UTC) The Dreams of the Dead I feel like I followed all of the main guidelines. At first it wasn't spaced then Sloth edited it. It looked good and there wasn't any grammatical errors from what I could see. If there is a reason I would atleast like to know what the problem was so I can edit the mistake. Thank you crEEpy. :Automatically denied for failure to properly sign post. Please follow the above guidelines and try again. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:31, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Yoshi Infection (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Yoshi_Infection) I just uploaded my pasta and i was proud if it. At least until it got deleted. I had just made it, and i refreshed at it was gone. What rules did i break and if i did this reply/Get my pastaback wrong please tell me why :(. I want to know. Lothjon (talk) 20:35, June 8, 2014 (UTC)